Pearlmethyst Remastered
by peridot-the-gem
Summary: A series of re-written one-shots from my previous fanfiction Pearlmethyst Hell! These stories are filled with fluff, angst and obviously, the romance between Pearl and Amethyst! Rated T for certain themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! So, if you didn't know already, this is a re-mastered version of the original Pearlmethyst Hell that can be found on my profile~**

 **AU: Human/college AU**

* * *

"So P, What do ya want to do today?" Amethyst asked as she laid on her bed, hanging upside down off of the edge, her blood rushing to her hear quickly. Her hands were folded over her stomach and her Magenta eyes were locked on her room mate, Pearl. The Strawberry blonde didn't look up from her text book. She was too immersed into her studies to really pay attention to the other girl. Amethyst turned herself over so that she wasn't hanging upside down any more. She bunched up her nose before shaking her head. "We could hang out with Garnet today! Or Rose, or..."

"I don't feel like going out today Amethyst..." Pearl murmured, biting down onto the HB pencil she held in between her teeth.

It was a weekend in the middle of November, so Amethyst really didn't blame Pearl for not wanting to go out. Way to cold. But she also didn't want to be stuck inside the dorms all winter. "Well... You'd better think of something quickly, before we both die of boredom." Amethyst's eyebrows drew together as she put emphasis on the word 'boredom'.

"Correction. Before _you_ die of boredom. I'm perfectly fine not going out." Pearl shrugged her shoulders. Amethyst suddenly sat up, an idea forming in her head.

"Really? So... Even if someone were to say... Set you up on a date with Rose, you wouldn't go out?" Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows, a large grin splitting across her face as she saw Pearls face slowly flush red. She enjoyed watching Pearl get flustered. A lot actually. It was kinda really cute the way she would lose her words into a mess of babbling and how her ears would turn red along with her face. Pearl closed her textbook with a loud 'snap', her eyes widening.

"Wha- Oh nonono..." Pearl laughed a loud, distressed laugh, running her hands through her blonde hair as she paced around the room. "She haha... She's dating Greg!" Pearl pointed out in between her giggles. Amethyst found herself laughing as well... There was something about Pearl's laughter that just made her feel... Good! Amethyst stood up and grabbed one of Pearls arms, steadying her. Their laughter stopped suddenly and the two were now facing each other. Amethyst gripped Pearls wrists, looking up at the blonde with a smug grin.

"Hm... Well, we could always go on a date, my love~" Amethyst snickered. Pearls face fell and she stared at Amethyst as if she had just sprouted a pair of wings. The shorter student stood on her toes, getting as close as possible to Pearl as possible. Their faces were just inches apart, Pearl could feel Amethyst's breath on her lips now.

"A-Amethyst w-what a-are you d-doing?" Pearls breath was shaky now, she couldn't seem to think properly as Amethyst leaned closer. Pearl could now just feel Amethyst's lips brush against hers before... Before Amethyst pulled away in a fit of laughter. Pearl's eyes widened before she folded her arms over her chest, annoyance bubbling up inside of her. Of course! She should have known that the shorter girl was joking... But... She still felt their lips touch. Maybe it was an accident.

"Hahah, you should have- you should have seen your face ahah!" Amethyst clutched her stomach, her throaty laugh echoing in the room.

"Well, I could tell that you were joking Amethyst. Trust me, I was just playing along with your little... Game." Pearl said with a smirk. "Heh, where did that joke even come from? Us? Date? Hilarious!" Pearl bit her lower lip as she looked at Amethyst. Something about her expression change made her fell like she just said something wrong... "I mean... I knew you wouldn't kiss me."

"Oh? I wouldn't huh?" Amethyst crossed her arms over her chest, raising a single eyebrow. Pearl chuckled in response.

"Most likely not."

"Well, what if I wanted to? What if I just chickened out?" Amethyst grinned.

"You never chicken out of things." Pearl pointed out. It was kind of true. There wasn't much that Amethyst wouldn't do. Or eat. She was honestly that person who, if she was paid to do something, she would do it. Five bucks? Sure, she'll eat mouldy food. Ten? Yeah, you need your house cleaned, she'll do it. Amethyst rolled her eyes and suddenly grabbed onto Pearls shoulders, marching her backwards until her legs came into contact with her bed. Pearl was suddenly seated on her bed, and before she knew it, Amethyst pressed her lips against Pearls.

Pearl was surprised that Amethyst actually went for it, but... It wasn't an unpleasant surprise. Pearl honestly couldn't describe the experience. Sure, she's kissed a few people in the past, but this... This might just be the best one yet... She leaned into the kiss, her hands gripping Amethyst's hips. Amethyst planted her hands on both sides of Pearl on the bed. The two were just getting into the kiss when the door swung open.

"Uh..." Roses voice sounded from the doorway. The two stopped in their tracks and pulled apart quickly, their faces flushed a bright red. "Am I interrupting something?" The other girl asked, holding in her laughter. Pearl shook her head quickly, laughing hysterically. "Nonono, not at all!" She waved her hands in front of her frantically. Amethyst crossed her arms, seeming a little annoyed at Rose.

"Hm... Okay then, but... What exactly was that then?" Rose asked.

"Uhh..." Pearl rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact. "It was uhm..."

"She made a bet... You know Pearl, quite the gambler hah..." Pearl shot a glare at Amethyst after that. Rose tilted her head to one side, her large pink curls falling to one side.

"Okay then..." She bit her lip. "Well... I'll leave you two to... Whatever you were doing. Have fun~" She giggled before shutting the door. Pearl waited until she was sure that Rose was down the hallway before snapping her gaze back to Amethyst.

"Okay, what was that?" Pearl asked, trying not to lose her cool.

"What was what?" Amethyst was sitting on her bed, checking her nails as if nothing happened. Pearl scrunched up her nose in annoyance. Unbelievable. She kissed her, and now she was acting as if nothing happened. sometimes, Amethyst could be so infuriating! How could she... How could she just pretend nothing happened! It was so... If felt amazing! But she didn't seem to care. Pearl marched up to Amethyst and gripped the collar of her shirt, pulling on it so that she was now standing up. Their lips were now inches apart again and Amethyst opened her mouth in shock. "P-Pearl..." She stuttered.

"Hm?" Pearl hummed in response, a grin tugging at her lips. She moved one of her hands to the back of Amethysts head, running her fingers through Amethysts thick, lavender colored hair. Amethyst sat back down on the edge of her bed, pulling Pearl with her. Pearl straddled her lap, their foreheads touching as she breathed on Amethyst's lips.

"Uh... I um..." Amethyst swallowed, her lips curving up is a hesitant smile. "Wow uh... Is it hot in here or?" Pearl shrugged her shoulders in response and leaned in to Amethyst, their lips coming into contact. Pearl closed her eyes as she felt Amethyst leaning into the kiss as well. Pearl pulled herself as close to Amethyst as possible, her hand still gripping a handful of Amethyst's shirt. Amethyst wrapped her arms around Pearls waist, closing her eyes tightly. Amethyst loved the feeling of Pearls fingers running through her thick lavender hair, scraping lightly at her scalp as her lips attacked her own.

Pearl ripped her mouth away from Amethysts and kissed the other girls jaw, then neck, then her shoulder. Amethyst bit her lower lip as she tilted her head up slightly, a small growl rumbled in her throat. "Pearl I- oh~" Amethyst lost any words that she was trying to get out. Pearl had kissed a very... Sensitive part on Amethyst's neck. Pearls ears perked at the reaction and she grinned before planting another kiss on the same spot, gaining a similar reaction as before. Pearl nipped at the spot lightly, earning a surprised yelp from Amethyst.

Pearl chuckled loudly before pulling away from Amethyst, standing up. Amethyst stared at her for a few seconds before her eyebrows drew together. What the hell? Pearl got her all worked up and then... And then she just stopped? That was uncalled for. "Wha..." Amethyst glanced at the ground before looking Pearl dead in the eyes. "What was that about? Payback?"Amethyst asked with annoyance. Pearl brushed her index finger over her own lips, smirking at Amethyst.

"Hm... I suppose it was." She hummed. Amethyst opened her mouth to say something, but she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out the phone, bringing it up to her ear.

"What?" She asked, a little too bitterly.

"Oh... Sorry, is it a bad time?" Gregs voice sounded. Amethyst cleared her throat and sighed.

"No.. Sorry, I'm just... Troubles with Pearl heheh." The girl grinned, shifting her weight onto one leg.

"Oh. Okay, well um... I was wondering if you could do a favour for me?"

"Sure, what is it pal?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. Greg never usually came to her for favours, unless he needed some equipment fixed or something. There was a small pause, as if Greg was debating if he should really be asking her. Then he spoke.

"I was wondering if you could be my wing gal for my date with Rose tonight. Erm... You could bring a date too. I could be like a..." He paused again as if he had forgotten the word.

"Double date?" Amethyst asked, which piqued Pearls attention.

"Yeah." Greg replied.

"Sure. It's a date." Amethyst chuckled. Greg gave her a few details about where they were going and what time to meet at before the two said bye and hung up. Amethyst let out a loud sigh before plopping down into the beanbag chair that was resting in the corner of the room.

"Double date huh?" Pearl asked, crossing her arms with a grin. "Where are you going to find someone who would go with you?" Pearl tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. Amethyst grinned teasingly up at Pearl.

"Remember when I said that we could go on a date today?"

-0-0-0-

"Thank you for the lovely evening..." Pearl smiled as the four of them strode out of the busy restaurant. Rain fell on the canopy above, making quite 'pap pap pap' noises as they all stood under it. Amethyst took hold of Pearls hand and a smile appeared on her face as well. The streets were illuminated by the street lamps, the dark wet pavement shimmering thanks to the yellow lights.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Hey, I could drive you two back to the dorms... I don't mind." Greg offered, which the two denied.

"Nah, I actually have to talk to Pearl about something..." Amethyst replied. Pearl glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She had to talk to her? About what? She just shrugged her shoulders, returning her gaze back to Rose.

"Okay then... Stay safe you two..." Rose smiled, and the two made their way to the van. Pearl and Amethyst walked off in the opposite direction, their hands still intertwined. There was a few moments of silence as the two made their way down the street, occasionally stepping in small puddles. It was only until the fifth or sixth car passed them, that Amethyst finally decided to speak.

"P... Let me get to the point..." Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck nervously. How was she supposed to say what she wanted to. There were a million different ways she could go about this... She should have rehearsed this a while ago. Amethyst bit the inside of her mouth, gripping Pearls hand tighter. "I... I like spending time with you. A lot." She breathed. "I just like being close to you sometimes..." Amethysts cheeks flushed red and she glanced at the ground. "You might get on my nerves sometimes but... We're bound to do that sometimes." She then took a deep breath in. "I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm sorry..." She chuckled. "I should just shut-" She was cut off by the feeling of something warm on her cheek. Pearl away from Amethyst with a hum. Amethyst let go of Pearls hand and brought her hand up to where Pearl had kissed her. "Wha..." She breathed.

"I know 'we're bound to get on each others nerves sometimes'." Pearl said. "But... I don't know Amethyst. I think I've finally realized something after today..."

"What would that be?"

"I think I have... Feelings. For you." She said awkwardly. "It's weird, I know." Amethysts eyes widened, before she just smiled warmly at Pearl.

"It's not weird at all..."

* * *

 **Aaaand that's a wrap! Wow, I think this one is a little better than the other version, buuut that's just my personal opinion. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Possibly maybe you could leave a review? How do you think I did?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh, thank you for all the feedback~**

 **AU: Human AU**

* * *

 **Sunday**

Pearl's blue eyes scanned the newspaper that she held in her hands, gripping the flimsy paper tightly. Her eyebrows drew together and she bit her lower lip. The seemingly endless list of missing persons reports filled pages of what used to be news. Ever since the people of Ocean Town came here after... An unfortunate event, more and more people went missing. Beach City wasn't a safe haven anymore. It was just as dangerous as any other place in America. She shook her head, tisking to herself. At least she hasn't gone missing. Or any of her tiny group of friends.

" _Amethyst Davis, Lapis Lazuli..._ " She muttered the last two names to herself. She leaned back into her black leather couch, closing the paper, setting it down beside her on the couch. She grabbed the handle of her tea cup, lifting it off of the coaster on her coffee table. She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip of the warm green tea. In the background, Pearl could hear her stereo. She could hear the faint Jazzy music that it was playing and she smiled to herself. Maybe she should do something today? It might be a little better than just staying inside the whole day, just cleaning while contemplating about life.

Just then she heard the front door slam closed. She suddenly got to her feet, her skin prickling. She had no pets, and wasn't expecting company. It wasn't like any of her friends to just walk in uninvited too... She crept over to the foyer hallway, peeking over the edge. Her eyes widened when she saw who was leaning against the door, as if she was trying to keep someone from opening it from outside. She was a shorter woman, and looked like she was around Pearls age. She had a smalish face, her eyes were a wonderful shade of purple... She had long hair, which was a kind of lavender color. Pearl tripped over something, falling into plain view of the other girl. The lavender haired woman stared at her with shock before bringing an index finger to her lips. Pearl froze.

Angry voices could be heard from outside, thanks to the window being opened a crack. Pearl stood up quickly and dusted herself off, watching the other woman's expression of fear. The voices faded before the girl let out a sigh, sliding down the door. She buried her face into her hands and Pearl could see her shaking violently. The girl sobbed into her hands and Pearls expression softened. Sure, the other did technically break and enter, er... Entered, but Pearl could see that she was just looking for somewhere to hide.

"Uh..." Pearl stepped closer to the girl. "Hey um..." She saw that the other girl flinched when she heard the floor board creak as Pearl stepped closer. She bit her lower lip before she took another step closer. "I'm Pearl... I-I don't know what that was about... But, if you need me to call the cops on who ever those guys were-"

"I don't need any help with them." The girl peeked out from behind her hands, glaring up at Pearl. Then she let out a sigh." Sorry, uh... Thank you for keepin' quite..." She rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes were lined with tears and she seemed... Vulnerable. Pearl knelt down in front of the other and she smiled weakly. Pearl noticed some kind of... Markings near the bottom of the other girls neck, but she didn't question her about them... That's for another time.

"What's your name..?" Pearl asked hesitantly. The girl paused, as if she was debating if she should give Pearl her actual name.

"Amethyst Davis." Amethyst muttered. Pearl's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the name.

"You're one of the missing persons..." Pearl gasped. Amethyst snorted in response, standing up quickly. Pearl got to her feet as well and she scanned Amethyst. Now she noticed something different. Amethyst had a slouch. Nothing too significant, but it was something kind of interesting to note. Pearl tapped her chin with an index finger before glancing towards the kitchen. "Do you uh... Want some tea? I just put the kettle on... It looks like you need something to calm you down..." Amethyst paused again before nodding, smiling at Pearl gratefully. The two made their way into the kitchen and Amethyst took a seat on a stool.

Pearl poured the steaming water into a small teacup, hoping to strike up conversation with Amethyst. "Hey uh... So... Who were they?" She asked, only to get silence. "They seem dangerous." She said and Amethyst let out a throaty laugh.

"No shit sherlock." She growled in response. Pearl winced at the tone of voice and she shook her head.

"I'm s-sorry." She mumbled. "Look uh... Do you have anyone to go to?" Pearl asked. She strode over to Amethyst, placing the cup onto the counter in front of the lavender haired girl. Amethyst avoided eye contact for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders, putting her hands around the cup, gripping it loosely.

"No." She replied. "But I'll manage."

"You can stay here... I-if you want." Pearl stuttered. Amethyst looked up at her with surprise.

"Really?" She tilted her head.

"Of course."

-0-0-0-

 **Wednesday**

Pearl knocked on her spare room door. She had given the room to Amethyst, since the girl needed a place to stay, she might as well take the room that was never used. Rose was in the living room, waiting patiently for Pearl to return. She knew all about the whole Amethyst thing, down to every single piece of dialogue that was shared between Pearl and Amethyst on Sunday. Amethyst opened the door a crack, to see Pearl standing at the door. "Hey... I want you to meet someone... If you're okay with that..?" Pearl spoke softly. Amethyst opened the door a little more.

"Is it a cop?" She asked, almost bitterly. Pearl shook her head and gestured to the living room. It took a minute to actually get Amethyst out of the room, but she did. The two entered the living room and Pearl cleared her throat. Rose glanced back at them and got to her feet. Pearl looked over at Amethyst, who was gaping at how tall Rose was. She closed her jaw after Rose let out a small giggle, making her way over to Amethyst. She took one of Amethyst's hands in both of hers, her smile wide.

"It's so nice to meet you..." Rose shook her hand. "Amethyst, right?" Amethyst nodded in response and the tall pink haired lady chuckled. "I'm Rose. One of Pearls close friends." She glanced at Pearl, before returning eye contact with Amethyst.

"Oh. Yeah... Pearl's mentioned you before..." Amethyst nodded. The three of them went to sit down. Pearl and Rose on the couch, and Amethyst on the love seat, across the living room from them. Rose took out a small note pad and Amethyst's eyes widened into a more panicked expression. Rose seemed to notice this look and she smiled at her assuringly.

"I promise, I'm not a cop, or lawyer or anything like that..." She paused. "But, if you're okay with it... I'd like to know a little bit about why you went missing for a whole three months. If that's okay with you." She tilted her head to the left. "And if not, I wont bring this up again." She nearly closed the notepad, before Amethyst stopped her.

"W-wait... I um... I'll talk to you. But, erm... Pearl has to go some other place..." Amethyst glanced at Pearl. Rose placed a hand on Pearls shoulder and Pearl stood up. Why did Amethyst only want to talk to Rose? Did she really seem that trustworthy to Amethyst? Well... She was. She was about the most honest and open person Pearl knew. She could talk to anyone. So, Pearl didn't question it.

"I actually have to go get groceries anyways..." She shrugged and left the room, no questions asked.

-0-0-0-

 **Three Months Later...**

Amethyst laid on the couch, her limbs sprawled out in random directions. Her breathing was steady as she stared up at the white ceiling, waiting for Pearl to get back from wherever she had to go. It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon, the birds were singing, leaves were rustling... It was peaceful. Suddenly, the door opened and Pearl strode in, taking her jacket off and throwing it over the arm of the couch. Amethyst sat up, making room for Pearl, tucking her legs closer to herself. Pearl flopped onto the couch, leaning herself against the back of it. "Hard day out?" Amethyst asked, cracking a small smile. Pearl groaned in response, placing the palm of her hand on her forehead. "I'll take that as a yes." Amethyst chuckled softly and swung her legs over the edge of the couch. She was now sitting right beside Pearl now, their shoulders bumping slightly. "Do you ah... Want to talk about it?"

"No... I'm just... Tired." Pearl muttered in reply. She leaned on Amethyst, resting her head on her shoulder. Amethyst felt her breath hitch in her throat, before she exhaled again, a small smile tugging at her lips. The two girls have gotten used to each other in the past few months... Surprisingly. In the past few months, they've started to realize how different they are... But at the same time, how alike they are. They may have argued once or twice, but that was natural... Pearl sighed softly and moved as close to Amethyst as possible.

"Pearl..." Amethyst mumbled softly.

"Hm..?" Pearl hummed in response.

"It's been nice, y'know... Just being able to stay with you... Even if it's only been a few months." She then paused before continuing slowly. "I think I'm ready to tell you why I um... Why I was running from those guys that day you met me."

* * *

 **Gosh golly... Sorry this took a while! I kinda... Forgot about it. Heheh... But don't worry! I'll be uploading more often now... Maybe. Christmas break is close by so... Yep. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who?**

 **I took a well needed break that hah... lasted about a year. But here we go! I'm back and ready to write. I can't promise y'all regular updates, but I'll try to work it out :)**

* * *

The air was dusty and smelled of... well. Pearl couldn't describe the scent. It was unpleasant, and what made it worse, was Amethyst's huffing and grunting as she moved against Pearl in the cramped space. The two were stuck inside of what used to be Amethyst's walk in closet, due to items falling off the shelves, blocking the doorway. Pearls dainty body was squished against Amethyst and the two absolutely hated how close they were. Or... at least, that's what they lead the other to believe. The two of them couldn't see each other, since the light was busted in the closet. Amethyst stopped squirming and she let out a low growl. "Y'know Pearl," Her slightly scratchy voice caught Pearls attention. "This is kinda your fault," She said. Pearl scoffed in response, her nose scrunching up.

"Excuse me?" Pearl frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "You wanted me to help you clean this... pigsty," Pearl grunted. Pearl could just feel Amethyst's glare. "I'm sorry that you're such a... such a slob."

"Yeah well-" Amethyst cut herself off. She couldn't figure out how to respond to that. Pearl had a point, but that didn't stop Amethyst from stating her mind. After a good ten seconds, Amethyst took a deep breath in. "Why are you always on my back?" Amethyst asked, her tone hard. "Yeah, I wanted you to help me but you probably would have yelled at me, saying that I'm lazy and never do anything if I hadn't asked you to. And plus, you wanna know why I never came in here to clean it before? It's because every time I do, you always tell me that I didn't try hard enough!" She nearly shouted the last part. Pearl flinched at her tone and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Amethyst, I'm just trying-" Amethyst cut her off.

"No, no you're not 'just trying to help'. You keep telling me that, but all you're doing is tearing me down! I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you!" She fumed. "Just... stop trying to 'help' before you actually hurt someone." Amethyst's voice went soft. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The darkness, combined with the complete silence was driving Pearl insane, along with the thoughts of what she could say to Amethyst. She felt guilty of course. Why wouldn't she... she inhaled and brought her hands to Amethyst's face. Feeling Amethyst stiffen at her touch, Pearl leaned forward and resting her forehead against Amethysts gently.

"I'm so sorry Amethyst I..." She paused. "I don't mean it when I say those things," She sighed. "Nobody is perfect. Not even me," She laughed softly. "But between you and me, I think you're the more 'perfect' one. Even though you can be a total mess sometimes," Pearl smiled. Amethyst chuckled in response and shifted closer to Pearl.

"No, I'm not even close to perfect. I mean, you're the one with your life together and stuff..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yeah but-"

"Nope. Nuh uh. We're not going to argue about how much more perfect the other is, because we'd still be fighting. We need to preserve oxygen if we want to survive in such a tight space," Amethyst quickly said. "Sooo, maybe we should just cut the chatter," Amethyst grinned. Pearl didn't know what she meant by that until a split second later. Amethyst tilted her head up slightly and suddenly, Amethyst's lips were on hers. Pearl jolted with surprise, but hey, she wasn't going to complain. Her hands fell to Amethyst's waist and she held onto the loose fabric of Amethysts shirt. When Amethyst pulled away, Pearl's brain was trying to wrap itself around what just happened.

"Uhh... what was that for?" Pearl asked, a wide smile plastered on her face and her cheeks flushed red.

"I don't know to be honest," Amethyst breathed. "Did you not... like it?" She asked, her voice sounding kind of... insecure and unsure? That was unusual. Amethyst was usually quite confident. Pearl brought herself closer to Amethyst, so close that she could feel Amethysts breath on her lips. She was practically on Amethyst's lap at this point.

"Nope, it was absolutely horrible," Pearl said. The tone in her voice betrayed her and she could just feel the smirk on Amethyst's face. Amethyst hummed and tilted her head up again, brushing her nose against pearls.

"Was it? Well... you wanna try it again?" Just as Amethyst was about to go for another kiss, a stream of light came from the blocked door. The two separated themselves as far away from each other as possible before the door swung open, all the boxes that blocked their way spilling out of the closet space. Garnet stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"I hope I didn't take too long," She said. Amethyst got up and flung herself at Garnet, tackling the taller woman with a tight hug.

"Oh jeez, thanks Garnet! I thought we were gonna die in there!" Pearl watched the two and stepped out of the closet, trying to contain her giddiness.

"I think I should be heading home. Need to check on Lion," She said, nodding at Garnet. "Thanks for helping us out of that... situation by the way," Pearl then turned and headed towards the front door. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door, a warm breeze greeting her. Just then, she felt someone grab her wrist. Glancing back, she made eye contact with Amethyst.

"Wait uh..." Amethyst spoke, letting go of Pearls wrist. She looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks for helping me clean the house. I'd appreciate it if you came back sometime and helped me finish with the closet though..." She avoided Pearls gaze. "Also uh, I was wondering if maybe you... wanted to go out with me sometime. You know, somewhere where we're not stuck in an extremely tight space together. Like a movie or-" It was Pearls turn to cut Amethyst off. She leaned down and planted a small kiss on Amethyst's lips.

"I'd love to."


End file.
